Teletubbies
Teletubbies attacked and was the cause of pearl harbor and raped little children in the process. Description The Teletubbies are basically a group of talking baby aliens that attack babies and speak with a gibberish accent. The Teletubbies are talking baby aliens that star in the famous Children's television show called Teletubbies (TV show). It is about the Teletubbies attacking and murdering human babies around the world and making them stupid. In the show, Tinky Winky and his friends live in a Communist country called Teletubbyland, and they murder babies around the world and cause global conflict to the other countries. Teletubbies (TV show) is filmed in the Communist country Teletubbyland, and it follows the four Teletubbies' misadventures of killing human babies and growing the union of Teletubbyland. The show also includes guest stars like Noo Noo the Vaccuum Cleaner, the Teletubby Rabbits, the evil giggling Baby Sun, and the Teletubby Microphones. There are also different random objects like Tubby Toast, and other things. The Teletubbies (TV show) is aimed at young children of ages 0-5, but sometimes appeals to older audiences who grew up with the show who find the weird colors as amusing and entertaining. But the speaker. That's who's really in charge. History Origin of the Teletubbies (1987-1993) The Teletubbies were once little human babies that were burned from the Sun by Darth Vader in 1987. He created them as a plan to take over the universe. The Teletubbies were made out of little human babies. They were burned from the Sun, removing the souls from the babies, and taking the souls back to the sun and make an evil laughing Baby Sun. Then they dropped all the babies back to Earth and created the new alien force, "The Teletubbies" in 1989. Soon, the Teletubbies started invading the Earth and murdered thousands of babies around the world. Teletubbyland and General Tinky 'The Gay One' Winky (1993-1997) Main article: General Tinky Winky In 1993, the Teletubbies came to Planet Earth and wanted to form a new political program for babies around the world to join the website 'Feminist Frequency' . The original leader of the party was Tinky Winky teletubby from 1993-1997. General Tinky Winky wanted to attack thousands of babies in every country, so he hired Dipsy to murder the first group of babies in 1994. This attack was called the "Teletubby War". Tinky Winky also wanted babies to become his soldiers and vote for an idiot named Jeremy Corbyn. He decided to form the Teletubby Army and use babies as slaves. By 1995, General Tinky Winky created plans to form a new Communist country named Teletubbyland. The plan would support Tinky Winky's army and set off to find land and bury the babies under the country. Laa Laa and Po Teletubby also agreed to the idea. The country's creation cost about $145 billion to the US Military, they'd sold a tonne of military gay guys to Tinky Winky. The country was formed in Spring 1996, and by October 1996 over 4.7 million babies were kissed by Tinky Winky. Laa Laa was drunk on Tubby custard when she saw that Tinky Winky destroyed the US Government, which was bad enough already, so she whacked Tinky Winky with a dead badger. Dipsy decided to make a TV series about the Teletubbies, and contacted PBS Kids to create a show in honor of the baby-smacking murderers; the Teletubbies. Teletubbies TV series (1997-2001) Main article: Teletubbies (TV show) Series premiere and Tinky Winky's murder of the human babies (1997-1998) On March 31, 1997, Teletubbies premiered on PBS Kids. The show hypnotized millions of babies to act like the Teletubbies, and become stupid. The show was filmed in the new Communist country Teletubbyland. The first episode of Teletubbies premiered on PBS Kids on March 31, 1997. It was about the Teletubbies coming to Earth in a yellow submarine and attacking thousands of babies. In April 1997, the second episode of the Teletubbies (TV show) premiered on PBS Kids. It was about the Teletubbies teaching kids about "AIDS". Tinky Winky Teletubby wants to kill the gay babies like Gordon the Garden Gnome, because he's jealous of their freedom so he grabs his tubby custard blaster and calls his Teletubby friends to go out and kill the gay babies. In September 1997, Tinky Winky of Teletubbyland wanted his babes to become slaves, so he called Dipsy Teletubby to twerk the babies to death. On December 7, 1997, Tinky Winky attacked babies around Pearl Harbor to celebrate the anniversary of the Attack on Pearl Harbor. But nobody minded because it was a terrible film anyway. Tinky 'The Gay One' Winky's Bag and plans to grow Teletubbyland (1998) Main article: Tinky Winky's Bag In early 1998, Tinky Winky, the original leader of the Communist country Teletubbyland wanted to kill even more babies in order to grow his empire and cause more Parliament and big government in his country. Around March 1998, General Tinky Winky went to a fashion store in another part of the country Teletubbyland and purchased a pink purse bag that was run by Tinky Winky's old friend Captain Noo Noo The Vacuum Cleaner who helped him kill more babies back in 1995. When Tinky Winky went inside the store Captain Noo Noo blew soap from his nose and welcomed his old friend Tinky Winky, giving him a beautiful pink handbag and Tinky Winky paid for the new bag. Winky loved his new bag so he nicknamed his bag "Tinky Winky's Bag". When Winky went back to his shelter he showed his friend Laa Laa his new bag and he called it Tinky Winky's Bag and said that continuously and Laa Laa got so annoyed. In Late 1998, the total amount of babies that were killed by the Teletubbies surpassed 7. Growth of Teletubbyland and General Tinky Winky's rise in power (1999) In April 1999, the Union of Teletubbyland became larger than Germany today, and the country was stronger than Italy was when Benito Mussolini ruled the country. In June 1999, the Teletubbyland native series Teletubbies came out with new episodes about various topics. One of the episodes was about Tinky Winky teaching babies about "war". In the episode Tinky Winky watches an old VHS tape of the movie Platoon with his friends. Tinky Winky went outside after watching the movie and decided to go kill more and more babies and teach babies about war. Then he goes and explains to babies about what war is. So he pulled the trigger on his gun and shoots the babies and teaches them about war and Tinky Winky wins the battle. Another episode involved the Teletubbies teaching the kids about terrorism. In the episode Tinky Winky and his companions talk to babies and show them pictures of famous terrorists such as Willy Wonka, Woo Woo Wu, Richard Hammond, and Boris Johnson. Tinky Winky admits to the babies that his favorite terrorist out of all of them is Willy Wonka because he was gay. Dipsy's favorite is Richard Hammond because he enjoys Total Wipeout. Laa Laa's favorite is Boris Johnson because he has cool hair. So the Teletubbies become swimming teachers and kill the fat kids and bury them underneath the border of Teletubbyland and the swimming pool. At the end of 1999, General Tinky Winky proposed a plan to start the apocalypse before Y2K happened, so he launched a rocket missile in the Teletubbyland Nuclear Naval Station but the missile crash landed in Outer Space near a few astronauts at the NASA Space Station. The astronauts were reported unharmed by the space missile crash. Back in Teletubbyland, Tinky Winky was still busy working on a plan to rule the world, so he writes a book in honor of his hero Willy Wonka. So the name of the new book was called "Mein Apocalaalaa", Teletubby language for Merlin. The new book became so popular in Teletubbyland that it became the best selling book in Teletubbyland. The new millennium and plans for Teletubbyland's future (2000) In 2000, the original leader of Teletubbyland, General Tinky Winky was running out of time and money, so he announced in a Teletubbyland speech that he was giving up on the Teletubbies TV Show because the other countries wanted to invade Teletubbyland. In the speech Tinky Winky announced that the Teletubbies show would be ending due to negative backlash and invasion in their country. In August 2000, General Tinky Winky used the rabbits around the territory of Teletubbyland to be part of the Teletubby Army and the rabbits fought for the Teletubby government in order to kill more babies. In November 2000, Tinky Winky wanted to rule the world, so he followed his plans from his book Mein Apocalaalaa and killed more babies. The last episode of the Teletubbies TV series and the end of General Tinky Winky (February 16, 2001) On February 16, 2001, Tinky Winky aired the last episode of the Teletubbies TV Show in the United Kingdom and Teletubbyland. It was about the Teletubbies saying "ba-bye" to their friends forever, but they knew they would come back again soon. In the episode the Teletubbies were guarding their country with the rabbits and the weirdly appearing microphones all over Teletubbyland. Then the Teletubbies were officially getting rants and controversy from other babies and the babies' parents that they wanted their show cancelled and their freedom from Russia back. The babies were already paying for a wagon load of money and they were standing in breadlines for days. The Teletubbylanders wanted freedom in Teletubbyland and peace again and they also wanted to help protect their children, defend for their country, and also put an end to General Tinky Winky. Meanwhile in Teletubbyland at the Teletubby Headquarters, General Tinky Winky heard a strange sound coming from the distance in Teletubbyland. Tinky Winky was curious what was going on and suddenly he heard a strange commotion coming towards the Teletubby Headquarters, which got louder and turned into chaos when they approached the four Teletubbies. It was the babies and the citizens of Teletubbyland and they wanted their freedom and to bring an end to General Tinky Winky, his army, his TV show the Teletubbies (TV show), and also to put an end to the Teletubby War. When Tinky Winky found this out that his citizens and his babies were angry about Teletubbyland and they wanted their freedom back, he ran out of the headquarters and announced to his people that he was going to cancel the Teletubbies (TV show) and that this was the last episode. Suddenly, they heard a strange loud sound coming from all over Teletubbyland. It was the Teletubby Microphones and they said out loud over the loudspeakers, "Time for Tubby bye-bye, Time for Tubby bye-bye" and the Teletubbies were disappointed that the last episode was almost over, so the Evil Baby Sun was giggling awkwardly, and the citizens and the babies of Teletubbyland were getting excited that the union of Teletubbyland was soon going to be free again. So the Teletubby Narrator said to the Teletubbies and all of the citizens and babies of Teletubbyland "Ba-bye Tinky Winky" and Tinky Winky waved and said to all of his friends, the babies, and his people "ba-bye" and went back inside of his shelter. Then the narrator said to Dipsy "Ba-bye Dipsy", and Dipsy Teletubby said to all of the babies and his people, "ba-bye" and went back into the shelter. Then the Teletubby Narrator said to Laa Laa "Ba-bye Laa Laa", and Laa Laa waved goodbye and said "ba-bye" and went back into the shelter. And then the narrator said to Po "Ba-bye Po" and Po waved goodbye and said "ba-bye" and went back into the shelter. Suddenly all of the four Teletubbies come back outside and peek out from the shelter and they all say out loud "Boo"! and the narrator says to all of the four Teletubbies with a serious tone "No"! and all of the four Teletubbies mock the narrator and say to him "No"! and the Evil Baby Sun giggles awkwardly and smiles with a creepy face. Then all of the babies and people of Teletubbyland gasp anxiously waiting for the last episode to end. Then the narrator once again says goodbye to all four Teletubbies and they say "Ba-bye" to the narrator and go back inside the shelter. Then the narrator announces to all of the people and the babies "The sun is setting in the sky. Teletubbies say goodbye." and the Evil Baby Sun sets down for the end of the day and laughs awkwardly. Then all of the four Teletubbies go back into their Teletubby Headquarters for the day and they all say goodbye and wave to all of the people and the babies and they tell them that they will be back again next time. And then the Evil Baby Sun laughs and giggles goodbye again awkwardly and with a creepy face. And then the night begins here in Teletubbyland and all of the people and babies cheer happily above the Teletubby Headquarters and the Teletubby War is over and they go back to peace again and they are finally free with Russia again. Cancellation of TV show and collapse of the Union (2001-2007) On February 16, 2001, the last episode of the Teletubbies (TV show) aired on PBS Kids and went on reruns on the Children's TV Network since April 22, 2001. After the Teletubby War was over, General Tinky Winky became Tinky Winky Teletubby once again and Teletubbyland was still the same country, but by now it gained its freedom and independence from Russia after the show was cancelled and General Tinky Winky became Tinky Winky Teletubby on February 16, 2001. Coming Soon. The union of Teletubbyland officially collapsed in 2007, after some Russian soldiers discovered millions of little babies underneath the border of Teletubbyland and Russia. Teletubbies on Drugs (2007-2013) Coming Soon. Teletubbies today and the future of Teletubbyland (2013-present) Coming Soon. TV Show Main article: Teletubbies (TV show) Teletubbies is the name of the Teletubbies' original television series, and ran from March 31, 1997 to February 16, 2001 in the United Kingdom and April 14, 1998 to 2005 in the United States. Criticism and controversy The Teletubbies have often been a topic of criticism and controversy. Some of the topics include that the Teletubbies didn't even talk, only made baby noises, and that one of the Teletubbies named Tinky Winky carried a purse. This resulted in the Teletubbies being criticized for Tinky Winky teletubby being obsessed with his bag, in which he calls it "Tinky Winky's Bag". Some people have accused the show of Tinky Winky teletubby being a "homosexual" because he carries a purse with him. These are main examples of why the show Teletubbies (TV show) is controversial about the characters not speaking or communicating in a relevant way, because they don't even talk and only make baby noises. Ragdoll, who was the production company behind the show, said that the show was "for little children who did not know how to talk or make up with society". The creator of the show, Anne Wood, said that the show was "not intended to educate children in any way, but to encourage young children to act like the Teletubbies and join forces with Barney the Dinosaur." Tinky Winky's bag problem Tinky Winky is often criticized for his obsession about his bag. He calls it "Tinky Winky's Bag" because he loves his bag. This was criticized because some parents thought that Tinky Winky was gay. Also, Tinky Winky was purple, (which is the gay pride color) and his antenna is shaped like a triangle (the gay pride symbol). In popular culture *In the YouTube video "Teletubbies vs. Boohbah", the Teletubbies battle against the Boohbahs and k*** them. In the end, the Teletubbies win. * See also *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa Laa *Po *Boohbah * References # Teletubbies - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teletubbies). # Teletubbies - Uncyclopedia, the content-free encyclopedia (http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Teletubbies). # The End ©2016 Iannielli Legend Wiki